


Accidental Arousal

by OnceUponACaskett



Series: 2014 Castle Summer Kink Meme [3]
Category: Castle (TV) RPF
Genre: Castle Kink Meme, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Episode: s04e10 Cuffed, F/M, Kink Meme, Oral Sex, Summer Kink Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 13:18:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1900362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceUponACaskett/pseuds/OnceUponACaskett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for the 2014 Summer Hiatus Kink Meme. Nathan gets aroused during the scene where he and Stana have to push the freezer during "Cuffed".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidental Arousal

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: It wasn't scripted, but after multiple takes on that scene in Cuffed when they have to push the freezer and they have to spoon to do it, Nathan definitely enjoyed it.

Nathan had lost count of how many times they’d had to do this scene. John, the director, kept telling them they would only need to do one more take—well, that was about five takes ago.

Stana had been a trooper throughout the whole thing, never once complaining. He, however, was developing a little…issue. Pretending to push that damn freezer for over an hour was hard enough, but having to stand behind his beautiful co-star, her ass snug against his groin, was pure torture.

His jeans were getting incredibly tight and uncomfortable and he knew that there was no way he would be able to hide his growing arousal from her during the next take. He’d tried reciting baseball statistics and picturing his grandmother in her underwear to tamp down his desire, but it appeared that nothing was going to help.

“Alright, guys, let’s give it another go!” John called out to them. “Hopefully this’ll be the last take and then you guys can go home for the day.”

“That’s what you said 25 minutes ago, John,” Nathan pointed out, only to have his remark purposefully ignored. The director yelled action and the two actors began the scene.

After failing to make the freezer budge, Nathan said his line and got into position behind Stana. She pushed back into him saying, “You better not be enjoying this, Castle.”

“I’ll let you know in a minute,” he replied.

After four years of working with the same co-star, Nathan was able to pick up on the minute changes in Stana’s behavior. When she had pushed her ass against him, he felt her briefly tense before relaxing and continuing the scene. Oh yes, she had most definitely felt how hard he was just then.

“One, two, three,” Nathan counted and then they pretended to try to move the freezer. Stana’s acting caused her to grind herself back into his crotch and it was nearly impossible for him to stop his hips from pushing forward into hers.

Finally, the scene ended to John’s satisfactory.

“Congrats, you two, you can finally go home,” he cheered.

It happened so suddenly, Nathan wasn’t sure if he would get whiplash from it. A person from the prop department came over to collect their fake handcuffs and then Stana was discreetly grabbing his wrist, all but dragging him behind her, making sure that everyone was too wrapped up in their end of the day activities to notice the two leads slip out. She pulled them into her trailer and slammed the door shut, locking it behind her.

Turning around, she raised an eyebrow at him and then nodded to the very visible bulge in his jeans. “Got a little problem there, Nathan?”

He was crowding close to her. “You of all people should know that this,” he forced her hand to cup him, “is anything but little.”

“I don’t know, Nathan. It’s been two years since we last slept together. How do I know that something hasn’t changed,” she said, a teasing glint in her eye.

“Well then I guess it’s time to prove to you that nothing has.” Then his mouth attacked hers.

Immediately it felt like coming home to her. His tongue pushed past her lips to plunder her mouth as heat raced through her body. The fire that she hadn’t felt in two years was suddenly back with a vengeance as his fingers danced across her skin underneath her clothes.

Nathan ripped off the blue turtleneck she’d been wearing only to find a lacy black bra residing beneath it. As his mouth sucked on her neck, his teeth biting into the flesh, he heard her say, “You better not leave a mark.”

“Beckett’s wearing a turtleneck for the rest of the episode anyway,” he mumbled against her skin. His hands reached behind her back and undid the clasp to her bra, letting it fall down her arms to lay on the floor. Nipping at the spot beneath her earlobe, he delighted in the loud moan she released. He remembered everything about her body since the last time they’d fucked and he knew she remembered him too.

While Nathan’s hands moved to undo her jeans, Stana’s went to unbutton his shirt, forcing him to still his motions so that she could tear it down his arms. As his shirt fluttered to the ground, he shoved her pants down around her ankles and let her step out of them.

His hands on the back of her thighs were all the encouragement she needed to let him hoist her up so that her legs were wrapped around his waist. Fisting a hand in his hair, Stana tugged back her co-star’s head licked a slow stripe from his collarbone to his jaw. She knew how much he enjoyed her tongue on him no matter which body part it was on.

Nathan walked them over to the couch and fell forward so that her back hit the fabric while he supported his weight with one arm. Rocking his hips forward, he ground them into Stana’s panty-covered center.

“Fuck, do you know how much you were killing me today?” he said between gritted teeth. “I’ve had a raging hard-on for the past hour and it’s all because of you.” He emphasized his point with a sharp thrust that had her keening for more. “You just kept pushing your ass back, making me feel it tight against me. It reminded me of the way I used to fuck you from behind all those years ago. D’you remember that, Stana? D’you remember the way I’d grip your hips and fucking pound into you?”

“Yes!” she gasped, her hips bucking into his, the fabric of his jeans providing delicious friction.

“Your juices would run down both of our legs and covered my cock as I made you scream my name,” he continued. “Then I’d forced you on your knees so that you’d suck me clean.”

If he kept bringing up memories of their previous…adventures, then she was definitely not going to last much longer. His words infiltrated her senses and filled her head, images resurfacing of him fucking her into orgasm after orgasm.

Suddenly, the friction of his jeans was gone as he pulled away to practically rip them and his boxers off his legs. Hooking his thumbs into the lace on her hips, he dragged them down and flung them away somewhere in the room. Unable to resist a taste, Nathan leaned down and ran his tongue through her, lapping up all of her juices. He circled her clit with the tip of his tongue as he heard her scream. Pulling away, much to his co-star’s displeasure, he stood up and walked over to a table that was about waist-high height.

“Get over here,” he growled, pleased when she immediately complied. Pushing her forward, he bent her over the surface of the table, his hand tangling in her hair as he slammed into her without any preamble. Setting a furious pace, he kept Stana pinned to the table.

“This is what you imagine Castle and Beckett doing over that freezer, right?” he said to her, knowing just how much his words turned her on, especially when he would create fantasies of the show’s two main characters.

“Castle would be pounding into her, taking her, marking her, fucking her. She would’ve turned him on so much that he wouldn’t be able to resist—and neither would she. They’d give in and fuck each other in that dirty basement, handcuffed together, up against that giant freezer.”

Stana whimpered. “Don’t stop, Nathan. For the love of God, don’t stop.”

“He’d give it to her good. And she’d fucking take it all.” He halted his movements as he ground into her, letting her feel his cock hit every spot inside her before he resumed his quick, sharp thrusts.

“It’d be just like this, Stana. ‘Cept we’re not handcuffed and this table isn’t that fucking freezer.”

“We’re not…Castle and Beckett,” she managed to gasp out, her lungs burning as she tried to keep up with his fast pace.

“You’re right,” he conceded. “They didn’t fuck the first night they met like we did and then continue fucking for two whole years. Beckett never let Castle bend her over and slam into her, never let him go down on her and let his tongue run through her pussy. She never let him hear her scream his name, or let him come deep inside her.”

Nathan suddenly jerked on her hair, arching her back so that he could let his words drip slowly into her ear. “But you did, Stana. You let me do all of that and more.”

“Yes, yes!” she breathed.

“You’re close, aren’t you?” he whispered lasciviously.

“Fuck yes, Nathan, let me come. Fuck me harder and make me fucking come!” she begged, her hands clawing at the surface of the table, almost leaving scratches in the dark wood.

Nathan widened his stance slightly and pistoned his hips into her over and over again. He could feel her clench around him, a sure sign that she was just mere seconds away from her release. Snaking a hand around front, he let his fingers rub rapidly over her clit.

When she screamed his name, he knew that she was coming. Her walls fluttered around him, creating a tightness that he’d nearly forgotten about. Grunting her name, he bucked into her once, twice, then found his own release, spilling his seed deep within her.

Untangling his hand from her hair, Nathan pressed his chest against Stana’s back, the added weight of him causing her to gently fall forward and rest her torso on the table.

She could feel his harsh breath on her shoulder as he slipped out of her. She closed her eyes and laid her cheek against the cool wooden surface. “Been a long time since we’ve done that.”

“Remind me again, why we stopped?” he asked as he peeled himself off her back and stepped away to put his clothes back on.

Stana followed suit saying, “You said we need to stop because you thought the fans would somehow catch on to what we were doing.”

“Stana, every time we looked at one another during a scene, we practically screamed that we’d seen each other naked. And that was seeping into our characters which was not a good thing considering they’ve never slept together.”

She laughed. “Yeah, but the funniest thing about it was that you said we needed to dial back to the tension between Castle and Beckett our not sleeping together anymore only served to increase it. You remember how season three went, right?”

He groaned as he pulled on his pants. “Don’t remind me. That bit me right in the ass. We were better off continuing to have sex.”

He saw her raise an eyebrow as she clasped on her bra. “So why didn’t you say anything to me? I would’ve gladly gone back to our previous arrangement.”

“My pride was too much to handle at the time,” Nathan replied with a shrug. “It wouldn’t let me come crawling back on my knees.”

“Oh, but on your knees is exactly where I like you,” Stana told him, her eyes raking over his now covered body. “In fact, you quite like that position too.”

Nathan walked up to her and grabbed her hips, crushing her chest against him. “How about this, then? I go back to my trailer to change into my clothes and hand these ones off to wardrobe while you do the same here. Once we’re done, you meet me at my house and we’ll see just how much the both of us like me on my knees.”

In a very Beckett-like way, Stana bit her lip and smiled up at him. “Sounds like a plan.” Shoving him lightly on the chest she urged him out the door. It was definitely going to be interesting tomorrow when they would have to be cuffed together again. Maybe she’d be able to find a way to “accidentally” arouse him once more. She had missed this between them since they broke it off and if one thing was certain: this was definitely something she could get used to again.


End file.
